the_bullyfandomcom-20200213-history
Pedian language
The Pedian language (Pedian: Лӣнга пидӣя Līnga pidīja) is a language with 20,432 speakers that was formerly spoken by Pedians all over the country, but is now only spoken in parts of northern Pedia. It is usually written using the Cyrillic script, due to the fact that Russia had colonized parts of northern Pedia. Sometimes, it is written with the Latin script. The weeaboo dialect is usually written with Katakana. When Colham High School teach it on Pedian Language Day, Harry Smith describes the language as "a load of gibberish". However, he sometimes insults people in Pedian. A Pedian version of Lohipedia was launched in 2007 - Harry has vandalised it many times. The less obvious vandalism has often went unnoticed. Letters The alphabet has around 40 letters, some of which are very rarely used. *А а - A a *А̄ а̄ - Ā ā *Ә ә - Ä ä *Б б - B b *В в - V v *Г г - G g *Д д - D d *Е е - E e *Ё ё - Jo jo *Е̄ е̄ - Ē ē *Ж ж - Ž ž *З з - Z z *И и - I i *Ӣ ӣ - Ī ī *Й й - J j *К к - K k *Л л - L l *М м - M m *Н н - N n *Ң ң - Ň ň *О о - O o *Ө ө - Ö ö *П п - P p *Р р - R r *С с - S s *Т т - T t *Ћ ћ - Þ þ *У у - U u *Ӯ ӯ - Ū ū *Ф ф - F f *Х х - Kh kh *Һ һ - H h *Ц ц - Ts ts *Ч ч - Č č *Ш ш - Š š *Ы ы - Y y *Э э - É é *Э̄ э̄ - Ḗ ḗ *Ю ю - Ju ju *Я я - Ja ja Phrases *Hello - Конничива (Konnichiva/コニチバー/Konichibā) (borrowed from Japanese) - Pronounced "koen-nee-chee-va" *Hi - Та (Ta/タ/Ta) - Pronounced "ta" *Goodbye - Саёнара (Sajonara/サヨナラ/Sayonara) (borrowed from Japanese) - Pronounced "sa-yoe-na-ra" *Bye - Ча (Ča/チャ/Cha) - Pronounced "cha" *Yes - Йӣ (Yī/イー/Ī) - Pronounced "yeeee" *No - А̄х (Ākh/アーク/Āku) - Pronounced "aakh" *You (masculine) - Тихри (Tikhri/ティクリ/Tikuri) - Pronounced "teekh-ree" *You (feminine) - Йикӯ (Jikū) - Pronounced "yee-koooo" *How are you? - Тихри/Йикӯ куры? (Tikhri/Jikū kurı?) - Pronounced "teekh-ree/yee-koooo ku-ri?" *Good - Һи (Hi) - Pronounced "hee" *Bad - Бӯ (Bū) - Pronounced "boooo" *Good (alternative) - Фариг (Farig) - Pronounced "far-eeg" *Pedia - Пидӣя (Pidīja) - Pronounced "pee-deeee-ya" *How old are you? - Тихри/Йикӯ бенко (Tikhri/Jikū benko?) - Pronounced "teekh-ree/yee-koooo ben-koe?" *I love you - Тихри/Йикӯ фәртәм (Tikhri/Jikū färtäm) - Pronounced "teekh-ree/yee-koooo faer-taem) *I hate you - Тихри/Йикӯ стәркам (Tikhri/Jikū stärkam) - Pronounced "teekh-ree/yee-koooo staer-kam" Numbers *Zero - Вагак (Vagak) *One - Курп (Kurp) *Two - Нанару (Nanaru) *Three - Ожан (Ožan) *Four - Фишоз (Fišoz) *Five - Лахуба (Lakhuba) *Six - Камимоца (Kamimotsa) *Seven - Чука (Čuka) *Eight - Этаку (Étaku) *Nine - Лохтан (Lokhtan) Colours *Black - Лэтэю (Létéju) *White - Жавго (Žavgo) *Red - Кӯлён (Kūljon) *Blue - Лаши (Laši) *Yellow - Зегорпа (Zegorpa) *Green - Снӯлмя (Smūlmja) *Orange - Житах (Žitakh) *Purple - Апчум (Apčum) Loanwords *Video game - Видёгәм - Vidjogäm *Vinyl - Вине̄л - Vinēl *CD - Сӣ-дӣ - Sī-dī *DVD - Дӣ-вӣ-дӣ - Dī-vī-dī *Blu-Ray - Блӯ-рə̄ - Blū-rǟ *Anime - Анимэ - Animé *Manga - Манга - Manga *Music - Мюзик - Mjuzik *Techno - Тэкнө - Téknö *Hardcore - Һа̄рдкөр - Hārdkör *Dubstep - Дабсте̄п - Dabstēp *Idiot - Идӣят - Idījat *Moron - Мөро̄н - Mörōn *Vodka - Водка - Vodka *Supermarket - Супермаршэ - Supermaršé *Very - Трез - Trez Geographical terms *City - Чика - Čika *Town - Тейӣ - Tejī *Village - Э̄ма̄ - Ḗmā *Beach - Вэто - Véto Sample texts Conversation Анимэ фәртәм, Тихри мё? А̄х, Анимэ стәркам! Ти калу пӣкарӯ! А̄х, ти калу трез фариг! Жанорам, саёнара! Transliteration: Animé färtäm, tikhri mjo? Ākh, animé stärkam! Ti kalu pīkarū! Ākh, ti kalu trez farig! Žanoram, sajonara! Translation: I love anime, do you? No, I hate anime! It's rubbish! No, it's great! I'm angry, goodbye! Literal translation: Anime lover-me, you and? No, anime hater-me! It of poor! No, it of very good! Angry-me, goodbye! Statement Һарэ Смић, идӣят Памела Милин мё Мише̄л Мылтон фәрт. Transliteration: Haré Smiþ, idījat Pamela Milin mjo Mišēl Mılton färt. Translation: Harry Smith is an idiot who loves Pamela Milne and Michelle Milton. Literal transliteration: Harry Smith, idiot Pamela Milne and Michelle Milton love. See also *Homian language *Sinco language *Sohcahtoan language *Taimitsan language (extinct; spoken in the area that roughly consists of County Rustbucket) *Old Barneytilian language (extinct) *Mzaari language (extinct; unrelated to Pedian - spoken in south western Pedia) *Konglician language (spoken in Kong Poop and County Kong Poop) Category:Languages Category:Pedia